Vocaloid: Version 1:0
by Destiny-'-Inu-'-Hearts
Summary: a boy named Ryoma Tezuka meets Miku Hatsune, a Vocaloid, in a freak accident and must go on many adventures with the fair voiced girl through fame, escaping scientists and learning what life, love and friendship is really about.
1. The Vocaloid's Wish

1. The Vocaloid's Wish

A boy sat alone in his room, glued to the computer screen. Although the room was small and messy, the boy could pay for a large house…if he wanted to. Never did his head turn or leave the screen as the events unfolding before his very eyes occurred.

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"YOU IDIOT! I told you to take those boxes over there!" says a black haired woman, pointing directly at a shelf to the right of her. "Next time pay more attention!" the lady says, crossing her arms.

"Even though you own this place, maybe it would be easier if you helped." a brown haired seventeen year old replies, putting the boxes on the shelf.

"Hah! You gotta be kidding! Anyway, I cant pay you today so just take one of the Vocaloid packs out. My studio should get some singers in here soon enough, so I'll pay you double next week. But ONLY if you return the Vocaloid CD unscratched when I pay you, understand?" the woman says, pointing to the boxes containing the Vocaloid CDs.

"Yes, Miss Haruka." the boy says, taking out a pack and leaving. After the woman left, the boy decided to have a look at the computer system, and found that it was on. Seeing the latest program on the screen being a Vocaloid program, he decides his revenge will be something to do with that. After thinking through what he could do, he downloaded the latest song to his USB and left. Considering he already had the Vocaloid program as last months payment, he left the one he had just taken and ran home to his apartment to see what he had got.

Running into his bedroom and turning on the computer, he inserted the USB and clicked on the new file. What he saw was a song titled Melody

But halfway through the video, lightning struck the antenna on the roof, making the song cut out in places and creating a high pitched humming noise until the computer blew up throwing the boy across the room and into the wall. Opening his eyes, the boy waved his hand to get rid of the smoke that had filled the room. Feeling his way to a window, he opens it and looks around to see if anything was damaged and finds the shape of a teen girl lying at his feet. "H-huh? Whats going on?" the boy says to himself as he bends down to see if the girl is ok, only to have his eyes widen in shock as he finds himself looking at none other than Miku Hatsune, the Vocaloid songstress. Suddenly she opens her eyes slightly and mouths the words "Thank you." before passing out.

that's the intro chapter done! Oh and what kind of story would this be without video credits? just go to youtube, find Kadiezi, which by the way is me, and look in my favourites for "Melody" and "Melt" Ok? Keep in mind that I don't own, make or have uploaded any of these songs. All of the songs have been found and favourited on you tube, I only found them, that's all.


	2. Mute or Singer?

2. Mute or Singer?

I sat patiently waiting for her to wake up. I started to wonder if I'd gone crazy from hitting my head when she did eventually wake up. Its been a minute already, and she's just sitting there looking at me. She gets up and walks over to me, bending over so her cute little face is right in front of mine. "……?" She mouths the words "hello", at least I think it was hello, but I couldn't hear her voice. She raises her hand to her mouth in realisation that she cant speak and runs around my room… I think she's looking for something. She must have found what she was looking for because she ran back over to me and handed me a note.

Hello Master.

I am Miku Hatsune, A Vocaloid. Thankyou much for freeing me from the computer. It seems I cannot talk. I am missing vital data. Please accept my apologies for any inconveniences this may cause.

"Uh…Master?" I say, feeling really confused. She runs off again and comes back with another note.

Correct. You have freed me from the computer. If it was not that you freed me from the computer, I would still be able to change the data around me. Also, you are the one who freed me. That would make you my master.

"Uh…ok. So, do you know how…how this happened?" I ask as she runs off and comes back with a note again.

The lightning storm outside was the cause of a thunderbolt that hit the antenna on the roof of this building, causing a one out of 99943.243% chance for my data to be transferred back into the USB, meaning that I am now your USB. No modification data detected. Only 53.7% data remaining. Voice file 001 to 805 detected. Ability restricted to singing, moving and changing my appearance data.

"So, does that mean all my files on my USB are gone?" I ask, still a little confused. She runs off getting me another note.

Incorrect. All Files still remain. File 001 name: Porn. Would you like me to show you the data?

"I-uh, n-no thanks!" I say, pretty sure I'm blushing. "Uh, hey can you still sing?" I ask her, I mean Miku, hopefully. She comes back with another note.

Correct. Song data recovered.

"Uh, ok. Come with me, I gotta show someone." I say, taking her hand and running out the door.

Of coarse, by the time I got to the studio even Miku was tired, which is weird because she is just data after all.

"You better have a good reason for making me come to my studio at this time of night, Tezuka! Or I'll fire your ass!" miss Haruka says, and somehow if I cant prove that Miku is… well Miku, then I bet she will fire me.

"I have to show you something…Miku… hey Miku, where'd you go?!" I say looking desperately around for her. "Miku??!! Miku where are-" I started to shout until I heard her singing… "You…" I said, finishing my sentence.

//(.:If you look at my profile on you tube, and look in my favourites, click on the one that says "Hatsune Miku- Hello, my master" its meant to be the song she's singing. My you tube name is Kadiezi by the way:.)//

When she finished she looked over at me from the microphones and…smiled?

"Well, I guess I wont fire you after all. Hah! You found a singer for me!" miss Haruka says looking over at me. "You might even get a raise if this one goes famous!" she whispers with her hand in front of her mouth so only I can hear.

"B-but, that's not what I wanted to-!"

"So, your names Miku right? How would you like a singing contract eh?" miss Haruka cuts in, not even paying attention to what I was saying.

-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.1:0.-.

Once we got back to my apartment I flopped on my bed out of tiredness. "I cant believe she threatened to not pay me if I took you home." I said to Miku. I felt her poke my arm, so I opened my eyes. "GAAAHHH!!!!! NOT THAT CLOSE MIKU!!" I yelled scrambling to the back of my bed, since she was just millimetres from my face. Suddenly she looked down at her feet with one of the saddest looks I've ever seen.

"S-sorry." she said in a barely audible voice.

"Y-y-you can talk now?!" I asked out of complete shock.

"Yes, I downloaded the necessary data while I was singing. I am sorry I didn't tell you." she said in the same small voice.

"Hhm. Well, you didn't need to apologise for that, its ok." I said, giving her a smile.

"Ok." she said with her cute smile.

I hope you guys liked the second chapter! Oh just a reminder that this is set in modern Japan, K? hey wait! don't leave just yet! That porn thing was meant to be funny, but it probably wasn't, anyway review! I need reviews! Thanx OnigiRimi for being my first reviewer on this story!!! Byez!


End file.
